


Helen of Themiscyra

by YourOwnGayAunt



Series: One time stands [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pure filth, zari takes helen to themyscira and helen thanks her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOwnGayAunt/pseuds/YourOwnGayAunt
Summary: What happens right before Zari drops Helen off...This is pure filth, proceed with caution
Relationships: Helen of Troy/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: One time stands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791235
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	Helen of Themiscyra

Zari's program to hack history worked wonderfully and she found a loophole and was about to drop Helen on the island of Themyscira.

H: This isn't Troy.

Z: Nope, it's an island full of warrior women. It's cool, right?

H: Won't your comrades be mad at you?

Z: Yeah, yeah, they would be. But they knew what they were getting when they brought me on.

H: Oh, thank you. You've changed my destiny.

Z: Best thing about this place… No boys allowed. You'll finally have some peace and quiet.

"Thank you, miss Zari, this is truly incredible," Helen wrapped her arms around the wind totem bearer in a soft hug. Zari was startled by this but she hugged her back and held onto Helen, hands moving in soothing circles on the Greek woman’s back. The hug lasted a bit too long, but is was a goodbye hug full of emotion and gratitude from Helen's side so in hindsight it wasn't really that inappropriate. What was a bit strange that Helen slowly slid her hands down Zari's back just above the curve of her ass and then pushed Zari to sit down to the jump ship's chair and sat in her lap.

"What are you doing?" Zari asked, confused and looked into Helen's eyes. "I want to thank you, miss Zari," Helen simply replied and took Zari's face in her hands giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh," Zari managed when Helen pulled away. "Is that okay?" Helen pushed a strand of hair behind Zari's ear. Zari nodded and moved to kiss Helen, this time firmer, Helen kissed her back, swiping her tongue over Zari's lips.

They kissed for a little while, enjoying the feel, Zari held Helen's waist and Helen's hands tangled in Zari's hair, threading her fingers through it. “May I thank you further, miss Zari?” Helen asked, her voice somehow sounding way lower. Zari just nodded, taken aback by the other woman’s show of affection.

Helen smiled and started pushing Zari’s jacket off her shoulders while kissing her neck, glazing her fingers over the wind totem, her collarbones, sliding down over her breasts, caressing them through Zari’s shirt and bra. The totem bearer was slowly getting lost in the feeling, but she managed to pull Helen in for another kiss, this time more passionate. Zari gripped Helen’s hips, letting her grind into her lap. She slid her hands further back to Helen’s ass, but Helen got up from her lap. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep…” Zari started but was silenced by a finger on her lips as Helen undid her dress, letting it fall to she jumpship’s floor, leaving the Greek beauty completely naked in front the legend. 

Zari just stared at the gorgeous woman in front of her wondering if this is all a dream or if there was something wrong with the donut she ate but everything got very much real when Helen kneeled in front of her moving between her legs determined expression on her face untucking her shirt from her jeans, sliding her hand up her sides, pulling the shirt up. That’s when Zari realized what was going on and helped pull the shirt up, throwing it on the floor to join Helen’s clothes. Helen stared in wonder at Zari’s 21st century bra and tried to push the straps down Zari’s shoulders, Zari became a bit impatient so she unclasped her bra and let it fall on the floor to join the rest of the clothes. Helen experimentally touched Zari’s breasts with the eagerness and curiosity of someone who has clearly never done something like that before and when she slid her hand over the hardened nipples (probably from the cold of course) she was overcome by the sudden urge to put her lips on them so she kissed Zari’s breasts sliding her tongue over her nipples and sucking them into her mouth. Zari let out a soft moan and threaded her fingers through Helen’s golden locks silently encouraging her to keep going. 

Helen kept kissing and sucking Zari’s skin in a exploratory manner while she was trying to figure out how to rid Zari of her jeans and finally succeeding in unbuttoning and unzipping them. She slid one of her hands past the waistband of Zari’s underwear, teasing her a little. Zari then took matters in her own hands and slid the jeans and underwear down her legs. Helen sat back and just appreciated Zari’s naked form for a while, just taking in her beauty. zari blushed at the blatant staring, feeling a little self conscious but when she saw the pure lust and appreciation in Helen’s eyes she gathered up all her confidence and pulled the other woman back into her lap feeling Helen’s wetness smear on her thigh. As Helen ground onto her thigh, she moaned and Zari thought that was the most beautiful sound and wanted to hear more so she picked Helen up carrying her to the jumpship’s bench so she could lay her down. 

Helen let out a sound of surprise at the show of strength, she got even wetter and wrapped her legs around the other woman not letting go when she was laid down on the bench. She Zari’s face in her hands again and kissed her hard, pulling the totem bearer more firmly on top of herself. Zari then kissed down her neck, feeling the impossibly soft skin with her lips, she kissed down her chest, paying attention to her breasts, sucking lightly on her nipples, she continued down her belly and then she finally reached her core. Helen was impossibly wet already, clearly she enjoyed the events so far. Zari looked up: “May I?” she asked. “Please!” Helen replied a little out of breath. That’s all Zari needed and she took the first lick through the other woman’s folds and Helen’s loud moan and the fact that she took ahold of Zari’s hair and pulled her closer was a clear indication that she was enjoying herself so Zari’s licks became bolder and soon she focused more on the Greek woman’s clit, teasing it with her tongue and then lightly sucking it. Zari increased the speed of her movements and soon enough, Helen was incoherently trying to say Zari’s name while moaning, when finally her body shook and twitched as a wave of pleasure finally washed over her. Zari let her ride it out, not really minding that Helen’s grip in her hair was a bit too tight. She waited for Helen to catch her breath as she softly kissed the blonde’s thighs. 

“Oh gods, that was incredible!” Helen let out and she pulled Zari up into a lazy kiss, tasting herself on Zari’s mouth. “Now will you let me pleasure you, miss Zari?” Helen asked as her hands were dancing over Zari’s skin. “You don’t have to,” Zari blushed. “I want to, I want to make you feel so good,” Helen kissed Zari’s face after every word to accentuate her point. “Okay,” Zari smiled and let Helen take the lead. The blonde moved Zari so that she was sitting on the bench with her back against the wall and spread her legs experimentally sliding her fingers through the wetness, she then put the fingers into her mouth, sucking Zari’s wetness off of them and moaned. Zari just stared her and got even wetter just from the sight. Then Helen kneeled between her legs and started licking her, just as Zari has done to her and even though Helen’s inexperience was showing, she made up for it with enthusiasm and with paying extra attention to Zari’s reactions so she quickly found out what Zari liked and did those things. Zari was so worked up that it didn’t take that long for her to reach orgasm as well. After the wave of pleasure washed over her she pulled Helen up for a kiss, lazily tracing her fingers over the other woman’s skin. Helen pulled away from the kiss to rest her head on Zari’s shoulder and they stayed embracing each other for a moment. 

“I should get going,” Helen stated looking into Zari’s eyes, “Thank you again for what you have done for me,” she gave Zari a chaste kiss on the lips and then one on the forehead and she got up from Zari’s lap to put her clothes back on. “You’re welcome, Helen,” Zari smiled and scrambled to put her own clothes back on, “Good luck on Themyscira,” she added now almost fully dressed. “Good luck on your travels through time,” Helen replied, smiled and gave Zari one last hug and one last kiss and went off to join the warrior women of Themyscira. 

Zari waved her goodbye and started up the jumpship to get back to the Waverider. She never told anyone about her goodbye shenanigans until one time when her, Amaya and Sara were talking over wine and extremely delicious snacks about fun time travel shenanigans and Sara was bragging about banging the queen of France that Zari let it slip that she banged Helen of Troy, she got a wide eyed expression from Amaya and a high five from Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the two ships that happened in Helen hunt - Zari x Helen and Zari x that delicious looking apple that she didn't get the chance to take a bite from
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this ;)


End file.
